1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical stand apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical field such as neurosurgery employs a surgical microscope to enlarge and observe a target part and carry out an operation on the target part. The surgical microscope must be easy to use, to shorten an operation time and relieve a patient and an operator of physical and mental fatigue.
The surgical microscope or any other medical equipment is frequently combined with assistant apparatuses for easing the use of the medical equipment. Among the assistant apparatuses, a stand apparatus is used to support the medical equipment. An example of a stand apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-197912. The stand apparatus usually has a parallel link mechanism and a counterweight, to lightly move and stop a heavy surgical microscope at an optional spatial position. With the stand apparatus, an operator may quickly and easily move the surgical microscope like the operator's own limbs to a desired position without assist of actuator, keep the microscope at the position, and orient the microscope toward a target part.